mrskasperiamthegreatestfandomcom-20200213-history
The War of 1812
The War Of 1812 The war of 1812 was conflict between the militaries of the United States and the British Empire. The war started, June 18th, 1812 to February 18, 1815. This lasted approximately 2 years and 8 months. It took place Eastern and Central North America, Atlantic and Pacific. The United States declared war on the British for all types or reasons. The explanations and other topics are in the paragraphs below. The war of 1812 a war declared upon by the U.S. because of trade restrictions brought upon by the British's war against France. The war was brought upon by the British's imprisonment of American merchant sailors into the Royal Navy. The British also edged the war on by supporting American Indian tribes against the American Expansion. These actions started the tension between The Americas and British. The war started shortly after the British war with France. During the war it is estimated that 2,260 died in action on the side of the Americas. There were 4,505 estimated wounded in the war. On the side of the British, 1,600 died in action,while 3,679 were wounded in the battle. And the number of British had an estimated causality from disease ranged from 3,321 to 6,329. At the beginning of the war the Americas had an estimate of 7,000 soldiers at the beginning of the war. And at the end they had 35,800. The British had 5,200 soldiers at the beginning of the war, and 48,160 at the end. The reason that the number of soldiers at the end of the war is larger at the beginning is because the two armies gained help from other countries. The commanders and leaders from the U.S consisted of: James Madison who is the 4th president of the United States, Henry Dearborn who is the 5th United States Senate of war, Jacob Brown, Winfield Scott, Andrew Jackson who is the seventh President of the United States, William Henry Harrison who it the 9th President of the United States and William Hull who is 1st Governor of Michigan Territory. The British had leaders consisting of Robert Jenkinson, 2nd Earl of Liverpool who was a Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, George Prevost, Issac Brock who died in action, Roger Hale Sheaffe, Gordon Drummond, Robert Rose who died in action, Edward Pakenham who died in action, Charles de Salaberry and Tecumseh who also died in action. President James Madison sent a message to congress about the recent grievances with Great Britain but was not but had yet to declare war on them.After they received the message The House of Representatives discussed the problem for four days behind closed doors. After long deliberation they all voted with a result of 79 to 49 (61% in favor), The First declaration of War and the senate agreed by 19 to 13 (59% in favor). The conflict began on June 18, 1812 the United States declared war on another nation for the first time ever. At the beginning of the war the British had deployed most of their army in Spain and Portugal this gave the U.S. time to deploy their troops in other more specific locations. Since the U.S. had never declared war on another nation before they weren't really prepared for it all. The President at the time thought that they would be able to take Canada with ease which had been in negotiations with Britain. This caused controversy between the U.S. and Canada for a while. To compete with Britain and Canada the U.S. stared recruiting more soldiers for battle, unfortunately this was very unpopular and the pay was lousy not to mention that most of the soldiers were very under experienced and not ready fro battle. The war had raged from land to sea where U.S ship and Britain ships battle for their countries. One of the many battle on the sea was when the USS Constitution sunk the HMS Guerreire. This ship was taken from the French during their war with Britain. This battle was very significant to the war of 1812 because it was known as a turning point in the war. But in 1813 the British retaliated by capturing the USS Chessapeake with their HMS Shannon. This turned the war in the British's favor by leading it to their base of operations in Hailfax. The war came to an end in February 18, 1815. In which it is mostly believed that the British were successful because they completed their objective of defending Canada by killing the Americans who tried to invade. Plus there were more deaths on the Americas side then the side of Britain.